


Allons-Y

by Lostgirl7988



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Assault, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostgirl7988/pseuds/Lostgirl7988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey Blake chose to leave a life of travel with The Doctor to go home to her father. After she loses him, she begins to wish for her Doctor to come take her away again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allons-Y

Rain fell in heavy sheets as Casey stood alone on the grass. All the others had long since departed, leaving her alone in the cemetery. She stared down at the headstone.

 

_David Blake_  
 _6/17/55-5/19/14_  
 _Beloved Father_

Wiping her hand across her face, she turned to go. Her thoughts drifted back to the service. Try as she might to deny it, it really had been beautiful. The pastor and her father's friends had all said lovely words. She had even attempted a few herself, but the sight of that closed casket was too much for her to bear. So she had sat back down in her seat and listened to the speeches, all the while looking over the crowd. Casey looked and hoped beyond hope to see the one man that could take her away. One man in all the universe could sweep in and make her forget her tears. Hope as she might, he was nowhere to be seen.

As she continued on past the rows of headstones, the rain began to let up. Casey's eyes lifted to the sky in search of any speck of blue but found only grey. Sighing, she picked up her pace. She knew everyone was expecting her at the wake. They had all gathered at her father's favorite pub as one final salute to his memory. She rounded the last corner and stopped. The pub sat halfway down the block on the right. Her father must have taken her there dozens of times before. This time was different. This time it wouldn't be full of laughter and jokes and curing at whatever sport was on the TV. This time it would be sober and quiet and filled with questions and condolences. The thought of walking into that pub now made her sick. Before she could think, she turned and ran. She ran as fast as her legs and high heels would take her, not paying any attention to where she was going. Tears mixed with the rain streaming down her face. A shoulder collided with her and sent her tumbling to the ground.

"Oi! Watch where you're going!" a stranger's voice shouted. Casey stayed on the ground sobbing for several minutes. Finally they calmed, and she rose to her knees. She looked around, and the realization of where she was hit her like a truck. This was the street where it had happened. Why had her feet betrayed her and brought her here? This street, where her world had come to a crashing halt.

 

_"Hey there, cutie! Why don't you ditch the old man and let this young stud show you the town?"_

_Casey tightened her grip on her father's arm and the sped up. The group of young men continued to cat call and shout at them as they walked._

_"Just ignore them, honey," David said, patting her arm. "We'll get you home."_

_"Dad...." Casey started, feeling her pulse quicken._

_"Shhh, don't worry Casey honey. We're fine."_

_They kept walking but Casey could feel the men following them. Panic rose in her now and hey eyes darted around in search of anyone that could offer assistance. There was no one. Just when she was almost hysterical, she felt a hand grab her by the elbow and pull her away from her father. She tried to shout, but another large palm slapped over her mouth._

_"You'll shut the fuck up if you know what's good for you," growled a voice in her ear. Four men surrounded her father and shoved him to his knees. Casey tried to fight her captor until she felt the cool blade of a knife against her throat._

_"Stop now, or this blade will slice your throat, then the old man's."  Her arms fell limp to her sides as tears streaked from her eyes. The other men laughed as they restrained her struggling father._

_"Please," David begged. "Please don't hurt my daughter. Do whatever you want to me just please let her go." One of the men let him go just long enough to punch him hard across the face. He fell to the ground and Casey screamed against the hand over her mouth. She heard a dark chuckle behind her._

_"So this little piece is your daughter, huh?" The man dragged the knife slowly across her neck. "Well, I must say nice work. I'm gonna have a lot of fun with her." She wimped and was shoved hard onto the ground. Hands restrained her arms above her head. She kicked and writhed and fought as hard as she could. A slap stung across her cheek. David roared in anger and began fighting even harder._

_"I told you not to fight. Seems you don't learn your lesson," the stranger rumbled. Casey whimpered as she heard his pants unzip and her legs were pried apart. The man leaned down over her, his breath stinking of booze and cigarettes. "Maybe this will teach you."_

_"GET THE FUCK OFF HER YOU BASTARD!" David screamed._

_"Shut that old fuck up," one of the men spat. The hands at her wrists released, and she watched in horror as the last man walked over to her father. David's shining eyes caught Casey's._

_"It's ok, Casey baby. It's going to be ok. Just close your eyes. I love you." Casey squeezed her eyes shut and heard the blows land, waiting for it all to be over._

 

 

"Miss....miss are you ok?" A young man stood over her with a hand on her shoulder. Casey looked up at him. The rain had stopped completely now, and the first bits of blue peeked out from the clouds. The stranger held out his hand to help her up. She dusted herself off and offered a mumbled thank you. "Do you need any help?" he asked His eyes took in her disheveled state. She shook her head.

"No, thank you. I'm really alright. Someone just knocked me over is all." She gave what she hoped was a convincing smile. He nodded and turned to go. There was a tug at the hem of her skirt. Casey looked down to find a small boy she hadn't noticed before.

"Ummm...sorry but...umm...you look really sad and when I get sad I like balloons and so if you're sad you can have my balloon," he said, all in one breath. His small hand offered her his red balloon. With tears in her eyes, Casey took it.

"Thank you, sweetheart. I feel better already." She smiled at him and he beamed back at her.

"Come on, Cody. Time to go," his father said. The pair walked off. She watched them go, still holding tight to the balloon. Before they got to the corner, Cody turned over his shoulder and waved emphatically. She chuckled and waved back, and then they were gone. She sighed deeply. Deciding to head back home, she turned around. She walked with the red balloon until she reached a small outdoor café. And idea struck her. Taking a seat at one of the outdoor table, and ordering a coffee to appease the rather snarky looking waitress, Casey removed a pen and notebook from her bag. She began to write.

 

_My Dearest Doctor,  
I don't even know if this will reach you, but I have to hope it will. I've become so terribly lost, Doctor. So lost I fear only you can find me. My father is gone. He was taken away from me so suddenly that I don't even know which way is up anymore. Without him, I have nobody left here. I know when I left I told you I could never come back. That this was where I belonged. But none of that matters now. The only place I belong now is with you among the stars. _

_You told me, even after I said I would never come back, that I was always welcome with you in the TARDIS. I'm begging you doctor. Please, please come find me. Come find your lost companion. Take me away with you._

_Forever yours,  
Casey_

When she was finished, she rolled up the letter and tied the balloon string around it. She cast her eyes to the sky and when she felt a particularly strong gust of wind, she let go. The wind carried the balloon and her letter off. She closed her eyes and wished as hard as she could that it would find its way to the Doctor. Her coffee was delivered and she sipped it in silence, not noticing the blue police box on the corner of the street behind her.

 

 

Casey closed her door and kicked off her heels with a sigh of relief. Running hadn't been in the plan and those were definitely not the shoes for it. They fell beside her old, worn out Converse sneakers and she couldn't help but smile. Those shoes had seen quite a bit of running. She headed for the stairs and caught sight of herself in the mirror by the door. The rain that had pelted her all morning had turned her hair into a knotted mess. Makeup was smeared across her face and her wet dress clung to her. She made her way up to her room, peeling herself from her sopping clothes, and changed into her favorite comfy sweats. If anyone came by to offer more condolences or food she could simply pretend she wasn't home. As she descended the stairs and tied her hair into a messy ponytail, she saw something out of the corner of her eye; a speck of red outside her kitchen window. She walked over and withdrew the curtains. There, tied to her garden fence, was a single, red balloon. It could only mean one thing.

"Doctor," she breathed. Stumbling in her bare feet, she flew through the back door.

The sunlight after the storm was blinding. Her eyes fought to adjust from the dark of her house as she scanned the garden. When she saw nothing, she walked over to the fence. Raindrops stuck to the grass chilled her feet. She reached out and took hold of the string of the balloon. There was no way to be sure, but she felt like it was the same one she had sent off earlier. But if it was, where was the Doctor. How had it gotten into her locked garden? Surely he had been the one to put it there. Just as she was beginning to think she'd gone completely mad, someone spoke behind her.

"I'm so sorry."

Tears sprang to her eyes and her breath caught in her chest. Slowly, she turned around. There he was. Her doctor. He stood directly in the center of her garden with a solemn look on his face. Even though she hadn't seen him in two years, he looked exactly the same as he had when she left. His hair stood up in all directions but somehow managed to look perfectly put together at the same time. His favorite long, brown coast hung over his brown suit. And the high tops. Always the high tops wherever he went. She smiled slightly and walked towards him. He withdrew his hands from his pockets and took hers. His voice shook when he spoke.

"Casey, I'm....I'm so sorry. But I couldn't....a fixed...I had..."

"I know," she cut him off. "Wibbily wobbly timey wimey right?" He choked out a laugh and pulled her into a hug. She held him as tightly as she could, fearing he might disappear. The Doctor gave her a squeeze and released her. She looked up at him with watery eyes and saw his were red with tears that threatened to fall. He smiled his big, gorgeous smile at her and turned around. He walked a few steps and when he turned back his eyes were dry again. Casey watched as he leaned over. His shoulder bumped into something quite solid that she couldn't see. She rolled her eyes. 

"TARDIS?" she asked.

"TARDIS," he replied, giving the invisible box a pat. 

"Always one for the theatrics, aren't you?" she teased.

"Oh, come on. I have to keep a bit of mystery now and again don't I?" He smiled and snapped his fingers. With a shimmer the police box popped into view. Casey smiled and felt happy and light for the first time in weeks.

"So, where are we off to?" she asked.

"Where do you want to go?" the Doctor replied, opening the TARDIS door. Casey could see the control console and hear the engines firing up. Excitement crept up inside her.

"Everywhere."

"Well then, Casey Blake," the Doctor grinned, holding out his hand for her. "Allons-y!"


End file.
